Days
by JackieWackie
Summary: This is a one shot... NOT ANYMORE! Not for those who love Jacob. I'm a Jake fan myself... but I needed to write this Contains rape. Edward left for hunting and Bella, who was visiting Billy, found Jake instead... and he's missed her a LOT.
1. Chapter 1

Edward, I have to tell you something.

Jaclyn, Jackie Wackie

June 8th 2008

Days, weeks, months. How long has it been since that man touched me? Years? It's so fresh in my memory that it feels like it's happening now. But I know better. No way would he hurt me when I'm with Edward. Not while Edward is holding me warmly, even if he isn't warm, in his arms singing my lullaby.

Does Edward know? About that horrible night? The night where I died, the night that molded me into this-this zombie? I know I didn't tell him, I haven't told anyone. Just like he told me to. ' Don't tell a soul about this.' He had said against my bruised mouth. Of course, Edward didn't know. He couldn't know, who would have told him? Alice? No, she wouldn't have seen, because of him, that beast that I called friend. Alice's sight doesn't work because of him.

" Edward." I whispered. I was going to tell him. But I can't. No, what would he think of me. Dirty? Unworthy of the title of Mrs. Edward Cullen? I know I don't, but he doesn't.

" Yes, love?" He murmured in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine. A shiver of fear, but not because of what he did or said, but what it reminded me of. Him. That jerk, that soul stealer.

" I have to tell you something." I whispered. He pulled away from me, probably hearing the plea in my voice. He looked at me in my eyes.

" What is it Bella?" He asked, curious now. How do I say it? How do I say that horrible thing? It would ruin his idea of me, his ideal girl. The perfect girl.

" When I-" I stopped short as I remembered what happened.

_I slowly walked over the invisible line that separated vampire turf from werewolf turf. I was visiting Billy, knowing now that Jacob was gone, hoping that he could shed some light for me. I turned to wave goodbye to Edward. He nodded stiffly to me through the window. I smiled sadly before I quickly walked to La Push. _

" When I went to Jacobs, to see Billy, I-I-"

_"Billy?" I called out in what seemed like an empty house. The door was wide open when I finally got to Jakes house. I immediately rushed into the house to see if Billy was fine. I had called ahead of time, telling him I would be there that day, to talk to him. Maybe he went out to the store or fishing. I told myself, trying not to worry for him. He's perfectly fine. I said to myself as I walked to the kitchen, then the small living room, then finally to Jacobs room. What I met in there, or should I say who I met in there, wasn't who I suspected. _

" Billy wasn't there." I paused, trying to figure out how to say this. " But Jacob was there." I whispered, choking on his name. I closed my eyes, as I remembered.

_" Jacob?" I ran to him. He was sitting on his bed, in a manner that looked like he was waiting for someone. For me? " Billy said you were gone!" I exclaimed as I embraced him. He hugged me back, but less gentle than other times. His body heat was excruciating! I started to pant from how hot it was, being in his arms. But when I tried to pull away, he held fast, even tightening his grip on me. "Jake, I'm getting too hot hugging you!" I argued with him, thinking he would let me go. Yet he didn't. " Please Jake. I'm hot." I complained. He still didn't let go. _

" He pulled me down on to his lap, by then I was struggling to get away." I sobbed gently as I explained what happened next.

_" Oh, Bella. I missed you." He said with a husky voice. I recoiled from his touch as he moved his hand down my back, toward my behind. " I missed you so much." He whispered into my ear. " So much Bella, that I had to come back. Just to see you." Again he whispered in my ear. Finally I felt a rough hand grab my butt. I gasped in horror. What was he doing? _

_" Jake, what are you doing?" I asked innocently. I really didn't know what he was doing, thought I had an idea, but would he, could he do that to me? _

_" Shh, now Bella. Be quiet." He moved his hand from my butt back to my back, where it went to my hair. He pulled my hair back, causing my head to snap back and I hiss in pain. His mouth then came down onto mine and took advantage of my open mouth. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and explored freely. _

_I did the only thing that I could think of, I bit down on his tongues, hard. He yelled in hurt and fury as he pushed me away. _

_" What the hell! You bitch!" He cursed at me. _

Edward growled and I felt the lack of his body against mine. I opened my eyes. Edward was across the room, looking out the window. I couldn't see his face, but I could just imagine the anger on his beautiful face.

" What happened next, Bella?" He asked in a pinched voice.

_I crawled away from him as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. I felt a hand grab my hair, again, and pull. I screamed in pain as sparks of pain went through my skull and down my neck. _

_" Please Jake, don't do this. Just stop." I begged as the tears came down, free from my eyes. He didn't say anything as he tore off my clothes, tearing skin, my heart, and tearing my soul._

" Jacob Black." Edward hissed. " He's going to die. Tonight." I snapped my head to him, my eyes wandered while I spoke.

" Please Edward. Don't kill him." I started to sob silently. " Please." No matter what he did to me, he doesn't deserve to die. No matter what he did to me.

" Bella. He violated you. He took what you were going to share with me only, for the rest of eternity. And on top of that all he betrayed both of our trusts. I believed that he was going to protect you, and what did he do? Took advantage of you." Edward turned to look at me. " You are mine, and he touched you. He will die." Each of his words were said with a final tone, a vicious, menacing, venom filled tone.

" Don't leave me." I sobbed. I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. I didn't hear him, but Edward crossed the room and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Hello people. This is my SECOND update that was asked for. First one for this story, but I don't want it to be the last. But I need good reviews… and I need ideas. Guys… I'm blowing shit out of my ass writing this chapter. I've lost my spark for this story. I started it a while ago, and now that I'm writing it again… well I need help. So if you want to see more chapters… HELP ME!!!! Thank you.**_

Edward soothed me for the rest of the night. I was so grateful that he didn't judge me the way I thought he would.

We didn't speak when I woke up in the morning. I didn't remember going to sleep, but most importantly, I didn't remember the nightmares.

I'd been having nightmares, reliving that day. Last night I didn't have any. Maybe it was because I had finally gotten it off of my chest. I felt free again.

" Bella." Edward whispered my name. I looked up from my pillow to him. He wasn't looking at me. No, he was looking out the window.

" What is it Edward?" I asked, terrified, the freeness I had been feeling now gone.

" I think we need to report… it." He whispered so low I strained to hear.

" No!" I jumped up from the bed, tearing myself from Edward's arms. " I can't tell anyone else! Edward. Please. He- he threatened me if I told anyone… he'd make me pay. It took a while for me to even tell you!" My voice was loud, like a screech. Only when Edward covered my mouth with his cold hands did I notice how terrified I really was. I flinched as his hand touched me.

" Don't touch me." I mumbled through his hands. He immediately let go of me, shame and hurt painting across his face.

" I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you were yelling and I- I…" He trialed off pathetically.

" No. It's ok. Edward. It's just that it reminded me of… well you know." I shuddered, just thinking about it. His eyes sparked with anger, and then it was smothered by love. He hesitantly took me into his arms, and I clung to him.

I started to cry. " Please don't make me report it, Edward. Please." I snuggled my face into his chest.

" I'll protect you Bella. I'll never let you go, never. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry." He smoothed my hair, which was wild, down, and hummed for a minute. " But, Bella. You have to report it. I know he threatened you, but it's either he goes to jail, or I kill him."

I bit my bottom lip to stop it's trembling. How could I choose the fate of someone? " Don't make me choose Edward." I released my lip and it quivered with the onslaught of emotions I had. By this time tears were streaming down my face making Edward's shirt wet.

" I'm not Bella. Either way… he's going to die." I shivered at his icy tone. " You're my mate. He took you from me. He'll pay." He tried to restrain the malice in his voice, but didn't succeed. My defiance wavered, and finally ceased.

" Have Jasper and Emmett help you. I don't want you getting hurt." I whispered. Surprisingly, not really, I didn't feel any hurt when I spoke these words.

Jacob Black was no longer my best friend. Not even an acquaintance. He was a murderer of souls. A killer of hearts, and a destroyer of lives. I didn't care for him. I'd pay a million dollars for him to be dead. I'd watch him die, and never feel a spark of regret. Why should I regret him dieing when he didn't regret killing me?

" Are you sure?" Edward asked, burying his face into my hair, and breathing in deeply.

" One hundred percent. I hate him."

" Good."

_**Okey Dokey….. this chapter is REALLY short….. but like I said above (if you haven't read it…. I advise that you do… **__****__** ) I'm not sure where I'm going with this now. It was meant as a short one shot… but people asked for more… so I'm granting it. Please. I need help with this one. If you'd like to see more, and soon, I suggest YOU making suggestions. HELP ME OUT HERE!!!! Thanks. **__****_


End file.
